Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position detecting sensor, and more specifically, to a position detecting sensor that can be attached, for example, to an actuator, so as to be capable of continuously detecting an operating state of the actuator.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, for example, in order to detect the position of a piston in the interior of a cylinder that constitutes an actuator, a magnet is mounted on the piston, and a magnetic sensor that detects magnetism from the magnet is arranged on an outer side of the actuator. Upon reciprocal displacement of the piston under the supply of a pressure fluid, the position of the piston can be confirmed by the magnetism from the magnet, which is detected by the magnetic sensor.
In this case, the position detecting sensor is constructed by connecting a cylindrical attachment member to a holder that houses the magnetic sensor, and the position detecting sensor is installed in a sensor groove, which is circular in cross section and opens on a side surface of the cylinder entirely along an axial direction thereof (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-051800).
When the position detecting sensor is installed, at first, the cylindrical attachment member is inserted into the sensor groove from one axial end surface of the cylinder, and the attachment member is moved to a predetermined position along the sensor groove. Thereafter, an amount of tightening of a bolt that connects the holder and the attachment member is adjusted, and mounting of the position detecting sensor is completed by gripping, between the holder and the attachment member, a bulging portion that is formed in the opening of the sensor groove.